The 48th Annual Hunger Games
This is my first games to be put on a wiki, hope y'all enjoy! The 48th Annual Hunger Games D1: Tony Lucas and Jennie Freds D2: Jason Venusi and Mari Wheelburrow D3: Kaden Oracle and Kaitlyn Oracle D4: Otto Mazen and Sierra Longview D5: Robert Berthlow and Bertha Roberts D6: Robbie Ellen and Sarah Smith D7: Gold Bluefin and Raven Walkers D8: Ty Pigbell and Courtney Cinnamon D9: Gemini Trophy and Ruby Wells D10: Rex Georges and Diamond Jurassic D11: Lynn Coaldrops and Danielle Jaguar D12: Lance Woods and Taylor Mirrorwood THE GAMES, DAY ONE Taylor Mirrorwood, Cornucopia I stare at the girl to my far left; she has a snaggletooth sticking out from her top lip. Oh yeah, it is the girl from nine. The countdown roars in my ears. I hear the gong; I fly off my plate, jumping over the moat that surrounds the cornucopia. I see a boy; probably fourteen years old is dragged under by a crocodile mutt, BOOM! I brush the vines out of my face and grab an orange bag, and a silver bow with a quiver of arrows. I jump over the moat again, sprinting towards the beach. I reach the beach, washing my face with the water. It is cold, it feels nice, and I see my district partner, Lance Woods being chased by the girl from eleven. I pull an arrow from my quiver and point it at her. My hands are shaking, though I fire off the arrow. I see the girl collapse to the ground. I run over to her, she is still barely breathing. I pull my arrow from her hip and stomp on her face with my boot, BOOM! '''I stare at Lance, who is panting heavily. I run back and get my bag, I tell him to follow me as we walk up spiral hills. Ruby Wells, Bloodbath The bloodbath is still raging on. The green vines are splattered with red blood. I get on my hands and knees crawling around the floor, trying not to be seen by careers. I keep going, and then the boy from six comes running at me. I duck and the boy flies over me and into the moat, where I watch the crocodile mutts viciously eat him. I breathe heavily watching the careers look around the cornucopia. I jump from the cornucopia, backpack in hand. The careers rush at me. I am screaming, but then the lead career flies backwards. He was hit by a rock from a slingshot. Then I hear arrows shooting off from a bow. Two other careers fall to the ground. I rush up the hill where I see Lance and Taylor. Maybe I can ally with them. I tell them about an alliance and they agree, they said if we all work hard, enough, all the careers will fall. Mari Wheelburrow, Base of Cornucopia I stare at Tony, our lead career. He has a shiner on his forehead. He is very injured; Jason and Jennie are very injured as well. Jason has an arrow stuck in his shin and Jennie has an arrow stuck in her stomach. Jennie coughs up blood and rolls over. Jason seems fine, just if he can pull out the arrow. I watch him yank out the arrow, '''BOOM! '''I look at Jason, he seems fine, but then I stare at Jessie. She is not breathing. The arrow is sitting in her hand. Jason slowly slides over to Jessie. She is dead; we hear the engine of the hovercraft coming down. Tony tries to jump in the hovercraft, we hear a gunshot and Tony is lying on the ground. There is a bullet hole through his shoulder. I see Taylor’s alliance coming at us. I ready my spear and I launch it. Taylor’s district partner collapses, dead, '''BOOM! '''I see Ruby rushing at me with an axe. I snicker as I prepare a poisoned tip spear. I dip the spear in a container of poison, however before I throw it I feel the slashing of an axe. I look down and see Ruby slashing at my waist. She finishes me off with a slash to the neck, '''BOOM! ' ' Kaitlyn Oracle, Pirate Ship Kaden, my brother and I have swum out to a pirate ship in the middle of the water. No other tributes have reached the ship yet. I go into a room, which looks like the captain’s quarters. There is a hammock in the corner, a bed on the other side, a bottle of rum next to the bed and a few long silver swords hanging on the wall. Kaden and I agree that we should camp here for the night. The sky was already getting dark, and the bright orange ball was already under the ocean. I bit my lip as I jumped up into the hammock. I pulled off my fur jacket using it as a pillow as I stared at Kaden as he dozen off. I smiled, I want him to win, he needs to win, he is younger than I am, and he has so much life ahead of him. I am almost in adulthood, though he is still a teenager. I will do whatever it takes so that he can win. FALLEN OF DAY ONE Robert Berthlow: Eaten by crocodile mutts, 24th Danielle Jaguar: Shot by an arrow, 23rd Robbie Ellen: Eaten by crocodile mutts, 22nd Jennie Freds: Loss of blood, 21st Lance Woods: spear to chest, 20th Mari Wheelburrow: slashed to death, 19th END OF DAY ONE THE GAMES, DAY 2 Kaden Oracle, Pirate Ship I wake up to the sound of waves and movement. I rush out of the door and Kaitlyn is driving the ship. I am puzzled, but I go back to the quarters. I grab my bag, and rub my eyes. I hear a loud explosion noise. I open the quarter doors and wood is flying everywhere. We sailed into the force field! I throw myself over the edge of the ship. I look in the water. I cannot find Kaitlyn, BOOM! '''I see a splash and see Kaitlyn hit the water. I swim over and feel her pulse, she is not breathing. I hear the whirring noise of the hovercraft engine. I see the large claws pick up Kaitlyn’s body. I rise from the surface, catching the last view of Kaitlyn. I feel my tears gently slide down my cheek. I sink back under and see Kaitlyn’s Chinese knives. I pick them up; they rather remind me of chopsticks. I think about winning, but I am interrupted by a flying arrow speeding past my head. Gemini Trophy, Beach I just barely missed this kid’s head. I watch him swim towards shore. He is a fast swimmer, kind of like a sloth. Slower on land, faster in water, he reaches shore and I try shooting again, he ducks under my poisoned tip arrow and kicks me in the gut. I fly to the ground, getting soggy sand in my mouth. I spit in his face, dazing him for a second. I take out an arrow and shove it through his chest. He screams and takes Chinese knives out and slashes them at me. I dodge one slash but the other slashes my stomach. I hold in my agony and slash another arrow at him. He ducks and shoves one of the Chinese knives in my leg. He removes the knives and shoves one through my head. He raises my head and slits my throat, '''BOOM! Jason Venusi, Cove I look around the dark cove, dazed. I feel drunk, my vision is blurry and I am having a horrible migraine. Tony is slouching on the wall next to me, he looks wasted. His eyes are bloodshot, he was awake all last night, I remember him watching the tribute show and crying. He was in love with Mari. I remember when Mari died he did not even talk to us. I rub my head as I watch a spear fly into the cove, a group of weak misfits rush into the cove, I watch Tony get up and run at them, but District 11 male was healthier than he was. The District 11 male snickers and launches a sword through Tony’s stomach, BOOM! '''I get us slowly and raise my arms. I have a dagger hidden in my back pocket. I half grin, then turn around rapidly and throw a dagger at one of the girl’s in the back, '''BOOM! '''She collapses, dead, and then I see the lead man again come at me. This time he shoves a knife through my throat, I gasp for air, but the it goes black, '''BOOM! ' ' Raven Walkers, Cove I stare at Courtney; the knife is stuck between her eyes. Her glasses are shattered and lie at her feet. I stare at the rest of the careers, Otto Mazen and Sierra Longview. I walk over to Otto and easily slice his head open with my axe, BOOM! 'I go over to Sierra, she puts up a fight. She kicks me to the ground and pins me with her sharp red fingernails. The nails have to be three inches long. She slashes at my wrist with a knife, cutting it. I kick Sierra against the wall, she smacks her head hardly. She seems dazed for a second, but then pins me back on to the ground. I kneed her in the face, and then kicked her against the wall. She gets up and slashes at me again, but this time at my legs. I fall to the ground. While I am on the ground, I grab her leg and trip her from under her. She stabs me in the chest right as I am able to break her neck. ' BOOM! BOOM! ''' FALLEN OF DAY 2 Kaitlyn Oracle: ran into force field, 18th Gemini Trophy: throat slit, 17th Tony Lucas: stabbed through stomach, 16th Courtney Cinnamon: dagger between the eyes, 15th Tony Venusi: stabbed through throat, 14th Otto Mazen: head sliced open, 13th Sierra Longview: neck broken, 12th Raven Walkers: stabbed in chest, 11th END OF DAY 2 THE GAMES, DAY 3 Diamond Jurassic, Cornucopia It just turned midnight, and I have not caught a second of sleep. Nine tributes died yesterday, nine! I hear another cannon go off, '''BOOM! '''Then I hear Ceaser Flickerman’s voice, “Hello final ten! The feast will begin at seven am, be up bright and early to make sure no one takes your stuff!” I hear the feedback from the speakers, which had to wake everybody up. I stare at Rex and wake him up. He rubs his eyes, he probably went to bed at nine am went it started to get dark outside. I ask him softly if he can take watch. He nods his head in agreement and walks out of our tent. I close my eyes and try to rest, but I remember I left my dagger outside the tent. I go out to see that Rex is not doing watch. I squint my eyes and look out into the distance. I see Rex under the District 11 male. The male has a large metal pipe, a baton in his hand, ready to strike Rex with. I grab Rex’s axe and I run down the hill at full speed. I get a few steps behind the District 11 male and I release the axe, making it fly into the male’s neck. '''BOOM! '''Rex is bleeding, his cheek has been cut, and his arms have many stab wounds in them. I pick Rex up by his shoulder and drag him up the hill. '''BOOM! '''Rex collapses; I can tell that the cannon was his because he has no pulse. I only cry a few tears, no more than six hit my cheeks. Gold Bluefin, Cornucopia I sneak myself to the top of the cornucopia, waiting for the hovercraft to come and deliver The Feast items. It is about four am, and The Feast items are already coming down from the hovercraft. I look at my pocket watch again; my estimation of time by the sky is completely an air shot. It is seven fifteen. I jump off the cornucopia as fellow tributes come to the cornucopia. I see Ty Pigbell, the stronger tribute. The seven items sit on the top of the cornucopia. I curse loudly; I should have stayed up there. I sprint towards the long green blood-splattered vines, climbing up them quickly. I reach the top and look for the bottle that has a large white number seven on it. I find the bottle and grab it, as I turn around Ty Pigbell stands behind me. I gulp, kick him hardly in the groin and kick him over the side. I hear him smash his head against one of the black metal crates below, '''BOOM! '''I unscrew the bottle and see liquid, night lock juice. I smile at Ruby Wells as she tries to get up the vines. I grab her leg and slam her against the ground. I make her open her mouth as I let the thick liquid ooze into her mouth. I see her gulp, and then she collapses to the ground, '''BOOM! '''I turn around quickly to see Sarah Smith with her boot to my face. She kicks me backwards, and sends her dagger flying into my abdomen multiple times. I can remember breathing in my last breathe, it smelled like the reek of failure. '''BOOM! Kaden Oracle, Cornucopia I watch the three other tributes duke it out from the top of the cornucopia. Gold Bluefin just died from Sarah Smith, I fear that I am next. I take out one of my Chinese knives hidden in my sweater pocket. I take it out and throw it. It hits Sarah Smith in the neck. She stares at me, rips the knife from her neck, and collapses, 'BOOM! '''The two last female tributes stare at me, they chuckle. They think that I am an easy target to take down, that might be true, but it is false. I jump from the top of the cornucopia, Chinese knife in hand. I send it flying through Diamond’s head. I watch the edge of the blade come through the bottom of her chin, '''BOOM! '''Taylor cracks her neck, and tries to grasp me with her nails. I kick her in the gut and punch her in the neck. She grabs her neck, her voice starts to crack. I dodge her punch and trip her from beneath her. She falls to the ground; slamming her head on, some rocks. I quickly pull the Chinese knife from Sarah’s head. “This is what Kaitlyn would’ve wanted.” I say before I send the knife flying into her neck. “''Kaden Oracle, you’re the winner of the 48th Annual Hunger Games” Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction